Sentir
by Sakurass
Summary: Un extraño sentimiento, una pregunta que sólo ella podía responder y... ¿un bolígrafo cayendo?...


_Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto._

-

-

-

**Sentir**

Día 21 de febrero del 2008, cumpleaños de una de mis escritoras favoritas... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Katsura-chan Uchina!

-

-

-

Sí Sakura echaba un breve vistazo al transcurso de los últimos años, no podía hacer otra cosa más que asombrarse. No solo cambió en cuerpo y mente, su vida dio un tremebundo giro de ciento ochenta grados. El comienzo fue su emancipación, volar del cálido nido había sido difícil, pero no se arrepentía. ¡Vivía sola! –Era maravilloso poder dejar la cama desecha sin que tu madre te tirara de las orejas- además pertenecía con orgullo a uno de los escuadrones ANBU mejor considerados por la Hokage.

Y en cuanto a detalles de su vida que influyeron en ella, bufff… intentaré resumir.

A los diecisiete años se produjo el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, que trajo consigo un periodo de paz y estabilidad para las naciones. Cuando todo volvió a un tranquilo cauce, tuvo tiempo para dedicarse un poco a su vida social y a otras tareas menos productivas. Kiba, -Si señores, se echó novio- Haruno no pudo resistir a los encantos e insinuaciones del chico perro. Relación que se fue a pique cuando Sakura empezó a sentirse menos querida y valorada que Akamaru. –Ese chucho había destrozado su primer beso, cada vez que lo recordaba… Grrr!-

-

¡Ayy!. Pero los dieciocho…_ ¡dulces dieciocho!_

-

Cogió su primera -gran- borrachera –que recogía anécdotas de una pelirrosa y una rubia que llevaban de subtitulo "no lo intentéis en vuestras casas"- también le salieron pechos, se hizo adicta a los libros de Kakashi, su mejor amiga Ino se comprometió con Shikamaru, ¡se hizo un cambio de look! y lo mejor de todo, ese fue el año que descubrió el _sexo_.

A manos de Sasuke, no se arrepentía de ello, para nada, se lo había pasado muuuuy bien y gracias a ello descubrió que el amor que sentía por Sasuke se había convertido en una amistad, vale… de vez en cuando seguían quedando para divertirse, pero sólo eran amigos. Ninguno de los dos quería nada serio.

Y una vez que lo probó…

-

"El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza. Y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza." (*)

-

Ese mismo año pensó que se había enamorado de Naruto, era un novio genial, dulce, atento, cariñoso… pero otra vez el sexo le hizo ver que lo suyo con Naruto era solamente química. Y Maldita química.

Por culpa de ella ahora estaba deseando tirarse encima de su compañero de escuadrón… y el muy idiota estaba ahí, de pie, tan tranquilo. La pelirrosa estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio de su consulta, alzó la vista y vio la sonrisa siempre presente en el rostro de Sai.

-

-Ya te he dicho que no.

-Sakura, es algo que antes no estaba y me oprime el pecho –la pelirrosa suspiró cansada.

-Sai… te he hecho ya varias revisiones -Y que bien se lo había pasado revisando centímetro a centímetro cada uno de los músculos de su compañero- estás sano, no tienes absolutamente nada.

-No es dolor físico, es… diferente.

-Entonces vete a un psicólogo cariño, a mi no se me ocurre que más hacer.

-

No lo entendía, pensaba que, como ella era médica, sabría mucho más sobre el cuerpo humano y sus emociones, que podría explicarle lo que le sucedía. Sai no dejó de sonreír cuando ella bajó las vista hacía unos papeles y comenzaba a escribir. Sin darse cuenta ella empujó con la muñeca un bolígrafo, que rodó por la mesa hasta caer en el suelo frente al moreno.

_Y cinco segundos después. _

-Sai… -susurró-

Una suave caricia desde su rodilla, pasando por el interior del muslo hasta llegar al centro de su cuerpo. Sakura sonrió mientras cogía aire y el color rosáceo de sus mejillas se intensificaba.

"Gracias Dios, por haber echo que hoy me pusiera falda."

-

No se podía creer que su compañero de equipo estuviera debajo de su mesa acariciándola, se agarró al canto de esta cuando una oleada de calor le dio de lleno, el trabajo de acariciar, pasó ahora a la ávida lengua de Sai. Sakura no pudo retener un pequeño gemido, sentía sus pechos pesados y el roce de la tela del sujetador pasó a ser insoportable.

¿Una sola caricia de Sai podía deleitarla de esa manera?

Y Sakura se avergonzó, no era de las mujeres que se acostaba con el primero que pasaba y mucho menos en lugares públicos. Si alguien llegara a entrar en el despacho…

Pero, los pensamientos relacionados con detener el avance de Sai fueron desestimados cuando su lengua jugueteo con la piel sensible de su muslo. Y es que realmente a ella no le gustaba el sexo unilateral, pero no podía -quería- pararle. Un jadeo desesperado salió de sus labios, Sai deslizaba sus bragas por sus largas piernas.

-

-Sai –Volvió a jadear, pero Sai pasó de hacerle caso, estaba verdaderamente entretenido.

-

Cuando se agachó a recoger el bolígrafo nunca se imaginó el panorama con el que se encontraría, vislumbrar la fina tela de la ropa interior de Sakura movió algo en él, mucho más intenso que la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

Y no pudo resistirlo. Gateó con suavidad, acarició su piel… y ohh, oír los jadeos descontrolados de la pelirrosada era la mejor parte. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba deslizando su ropa interior y con ambas manos acariciando sus caderas, subiendo la falda para que no le estorbara.

Las piernas de Sakura estaban temblorosas, ella misma estaba agitada, estaba impaciente, por él… porque él la tocara, y saber eso le produjo mucho más placer que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había estado. Agachó la cabeza entre los muslos de Sakura, quería probarla, saborearla… y con una sola caricia en la intimidad de la avergonzada chica, le arrancó un sonoro gemido.

"diooos mííío" No se lo podía creer, nunca había sentido nada tan… excitante, una sonrisa se formó en su angelical rostro mientras el moreno le daba placer, se agarró con más fuerza a la mesa, temía poder resbalar de la silla si Sai volvía a acariciarla en ese punto. Y lo hizo.

-

-Sa… Sai… -enredó sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos de Sai… mientras él seguía acariciándola.

-

Sakura al escucharse así misma se avergonzó aun más. Nunca antes -desgraciadamente- había compartido esa clase de intimidad con un hombre. Se mordió el labio mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y el éxtasis llegó desbordante, cuando la lengua de Sai dio su última caricia llevándola al orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

Había sido… _increíble_.

Jadeando del cansancio, se apartó delicadamente los mechones rosas que la estorbaban, frunció el ceño al sentir la punta del bolígrafo rodando sobre el interior de su muslo, Sai escribiendo sobre su piel. Pero ahora el mensaje no le importaba mucho. Si antes estaba excitada, ahora… Bajó tambaleándose de la silla para encontrase cara a cara, con el siempre alegre rostro de su compañero.

-

-Sai, eso ha sido… -no encontró las palabras-

-

Así que mejor tirarse sobre él y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, Sai no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al ver a Sakura tan… _agresiva_.

Pero no tardó en responder a su beso, ambos bajo el escritorio retozaban como dos adolescentes, Sakura sonrió picara al notar la dura erección de su compañero contra su abdomen, normalmente era mucha más tímida y menos lanzada, pero estaba demasiado excitada, ambos, como para ir despacio. Se deshizo lo más rápido que pudo del botón y la cremallera de los pantalones de Sai mientras este le desabotonaba su blusa.

Joder, ni cuando practicaba el sexo dejaba de sonreír.

Estar debajo del escritorio no facilitaba las cosas… Sai rodó con ella hasta dejarla bajo su cuerpo. Con cuidado enredo sus dedos en el cabello rosado y la miró directamente a los ojos, puede que fuese una tontería, pero Sai tenía la necesidad de ver lo que ella sentía, lo que sus expresiones reflejaban.

Quería saber, que era lo que él provocaba en ella. Para confirmar si era el mismo sentimiento que ella provocaba en él. Porque su corazón palpitaba más rápido cuando ella estaba cerca, porque entraba en una habitación repleta de gente y sus ojos la buscaban a ella, porque ver el color verde de sus ojos siempre lo inspiraba para un nuevo cuadro.

¿Eso tenía que significar algo no?

Besó sus labios y entró en ella con suavidad, pero Sakura reflejaba pasión. _Eso no era lo que él buscaba_… Siguió envistiéndola, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte.

-

-Ooh Sai…

-

Sonrió feliz, exultante, satisfecho. _Ahí estaba lo que buscaba. _

Sakura gritó levemente, tuvo que agarrarse de los hombros de Sai para mantener el ritmo ante la arrebatadora fuerza que invadió a su compañero unos segundos atrás. Sakura estaba abochornada, debía de tener una cara de… imbécil. Nunca había estado con un hombre de una manera tan… ¡Ufff!

Necesitaba sentir sus labios, Sai respondió al beso y agarrando su muslo la sujetó para penetrarla –aún si es posible- mejor, ambos estaban rozando el éxtasis con los dedos. Un gemido de Sakura cortó el contacto de sus labios cuando el orgasmo los golpeó a ambos.

Sai le dio un último beso antes de caer rendido sobre ella.

Sólo por ti…

-

-

Y la opresión que sentía en el pecho crecía más, día tras día descubría y padecía nuevas emociones.

Cuando Sakura no estaba se sentía triste, compungido, el pecho le dolía. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía feliz, estaba tranquilo y ¡parecía que nunca se cansaba!, podían hablar horas -o hacer el amor por horas-. Cuando ella estaba enferma estaba desanimado, preocupado. Y cuando ella estaba deprimida él estaba peor.

Pero siguió pasando el tiempo y hubo otra mujer que le hizo sentir los mismo.

Cuando lloraba, se ponía histérico hasta que conseguía calmarla, si tenía hambre iba corriendo a por el biberón, si quería jugar, no le importaba poner la cara más estúpida con tal de que su pequeña se riera.

Cabellos rosados y ojos oscuros, sentada en el suelo miraba sin entender a su padre.

-

-Venga pequeña… arriba.

Tenía siete meses, ¿Cuándo se supone que los niños comienzan a andar?... le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, desde luego si la princesita de la casa no quería andar, él no lo iba a conseguir. Sintió la presencia de su esposa a sus espaldas y nada más la pequeña vio a su madre, se rió y alzó los brazos.

-Es hora de irse a la cama amor.

-

Sakura cogió a su hija en brazos, la pequeña no tardó en acomodarse contra su madre, Sai se rió, y es que a la pequeña Yun no había nada que la hiciera más feliz que los mimos de su madre. Se levantó y siguió a Sakura, era tan dulce, se le caía la baba al ver el cariño y la ternura con las que Sakura arropaba a la pequeña.

Eran las dos mujeres de su vida.

-

-

Sakura calló riendo sobre la cama.

-

-Todavía es muy joven.

-¿Y cuando se supone que va a empezar? –Dijo tendiéndose sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

-Primero deja que aprenda a gatear.

-

Era impaciente, mucho. Besó los cálidos labios de su esposa, bajó por su cuerpo repartiendo besos por su rostro, su cuello y empezó a sacarle la camisa, dejando ver las palabras escritas en el abdomen de su mujer.

Besó el trozo de piel trazado por la tinta, sólo por ti… algunas veces, cuando hacían el amor –y Sai tenía un bolígrafo a mano- le escribía las mismas palabras.

-

-¿Algún día me dirás que significa…? –Preguntó divertida mientras su esposo se peleaba con el broche del sujetador-

-No… -dijo alegre-

-

Eso era un secreto entre él y su corazón.

Porque, solo por ti… merece la pena _sentir_.

-

-

(*) Cita famosa que pertenece a Marilyn Monroe.

-

Corregido y editado el 7/1/10

"Si a cambio de mi amor a la lectura, viera a mis pies los tronos del mundo, rehusaría el cambio."

**Fénelon. **

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
